


and I between the two

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Foursome or Moresome, Gay Chicken, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT6, Orgy, Team Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "As I was saying," Hakyeon resumes. "You all know why I've called you here.""So you can get drunk and tell us what you really thi—" This time, Sanghyuk is wrestled into submission by Hongbin in a timely manner, and Hakyeon just steamrolls over his interruption."Fanservice." Hakyeon pauses for effect. A chorus of groans sounds in response. "The better we are at it, the happier our fans are. And how do we get better at things?" When he casts his gaze around the room, he sees a healthy mixture of horror and excitement. "That's right. We practice them."





	and I between the two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess that I wrote at 2am after a mildly successful tweet that read only “6vixx gay chicken fic,” but it’s Mia’s birthday, and Mia puts up with my idea-dumping, so this is their mess. It was honestly so fun to write, the most fun I’ve had writing in a while. Happy birthday! 
> 
> The timeframe of this is kind of nebulous on purpose, but I picture it sometime between the Shangri-La and LR comebacks.

Hakyeon has a special pen he uses to block out group meetings on the giant week-by-week calendar on the wall of their living room. It has deep-red ink and he claims to have found it on the floor at a venue. Hakyeon is an office-supply hoarder as well as an infomercial shopper, so it's a believable enough story.

Today, a Friday, he'd blocked out a three-hour stretch of time, scribbling inside it, "21:00 to 0:00 - Group meeting, bonding exercises." This is not to be confused with "bondage exercises," which was what half-asleep Wonshik had misread once, and which had then led to a whole comeback based around the concept.

And so, at precisely 8:58 p.m., Hakyeon trots through the dorm and raps sharply on doors, calling out, "Yah! Group meeting!"

"Hyung!" Hongbin yells back, muffled. "Can this wait! I'm in the middle of something!"

"You know the rules," Hakyeon preaches, but its effect is lessened somewhat by a lack of eye contact. "Unless thine hands are on thy dick, hie thee to the meeting quick."

"That's the worst one yet," Hongbin grumbles, but Hakyeon hears his computer chair roll back from his desk, so he counts it as a win and moves on.

By nine o'clock, the members have assembled in the living room, sprawling across couches and armchairs and each other. (Hakyeon nags them a lot about punctuality, but for all his complaining, they're rarely _actually_ late. At least when Hakyeon is involved.) Hakyeon takes his place on the middle cushion of the sofa and sits up straight, shins almost hitting the low-set coffee table.

"I assume you all know why I've called you here," Hakyeon begins.

"Bondage activities," Sanghyuk sniggers, and Hongbin snorts. Wonshik releases a very put-upon sigh.

Taekwoon doesn't bat an eye when he looks down at Wonshik, who's leaned up against his leg, and adds, "You brought it on yourself." And just like that, Hakyeon's meeting has been derailed.

"Yah!" Jaehwan screeches. "Hyung was saying something."

The meetings do tend to self-regulate. Hakyeon has embraced the chaos. It's the only way he can maintain his tenuous grip on sanity.

While the members bicker back and forth about whether or not Hakyeon will be allowed to speak, Hakyeon excuses himself, shrugging off Jaehwan's hand high on his thigh, and retrieves the meeting's facilitators from the fridge. When he returns and starts sliding bottles of soju topped with upturned shot glasses down the coffee table, glass scraping against wood, the members all abruptly shut up.

Hakyeon plops back down on the couch and Jaehwan's hand returns to his thigh, squeezing at the muscle there. Hakyeon shakes his bottle, pops the cap, and knocks back a shot before replacing the shot glass daintily on the table.

"As I was saying," Hakyeon resumes. "You all know why I've called you here."

"So you can get drunk and tell us what you really thi—" This time, Sanghyuk is wrestled into submission by Hongbin in a timely manner, and Hakyeon just steamrolls over his interruption.

"Fanservice." He pauses for effect. A chorus of groans sounds in response. "The better we are at it, the happier our fans are. And how do we get better at things?" When he casts his gaze around the room, he sees a healthy mixture of horror and excitement. "That's right. We practice them. And so." He makes a truncated gesture at the soju bottles on the table.

Wonshik lunges for his allotted soju bottle from where he's half-lying on the floor, not bothering with the shot glass as he swigs straight from the neck. "This _sounds_ like it was suggested by Sungjae. Was this suggested by Sungjae?"

Hakyeon puffs up indignantly. "This was suggested by one of your own." He lets the silence hang while the five of them send accusing looks at each other, attempting to nonverbally out the traitor.

After ten seconds, Wonshik takes another swig of soju and says, listlessly, "Jaehwan."

"Yah!"

"It was Jaehwan," Hakyeon agrees, patting Jaehwan's hand on his thigh. He nudges the soju bottles a bit closer toward their respective members. "He suggested the penalty be spanking, too, but I vetoed that option."

Taekwoon's face hasn't moved from its blank expression when he asks, tipping his bottle back and forth slowly, "What's the penalty, then?"

"The member you can't do fanservice with gets to ask you a question, and you have to answer truthfully." Groans across the board. "It'll be instructive!"

"This is the...third-worst meeting we've ever had," Hongbin grumbles, but gamely plunks his own shot glass onto the table and opens his soju. "Let's get it over with."

Hakyeon's face lights up and he claps his hands together like they've all agreed to help clean the dorm on their day off. "Excellent! Jaehwanie and I will demonstrate. We're playing a game." There are cards involved, which Hakyeon fishes out of the couch cushion where he'd stashed them earlier and places in the middle of the table. "Everyone take a card."

There are six numbered cards, he explains, and each corresponds to a member in age order. 1 is Hakyeon himself, 2 is Taekwoon, and so on, until 6 and Sanghyuk. "Drawing cards is a much more reliable and _respectable_ randomization method than spinning a bottle," Hakyeon protests, when Sanghyuk asks why they don't just call it what it is.

They each pull a card, look at it, look shiftily around at the other members, and then place it facedown. Hakyeon sits up straight and attention immediately focuses on him. "It's like gay chicken. The object is to..."

"Sexier each time!" Jaehwan crows, and Hakyeon nods. "Until we're too drunk to care!"

"I see why we're doing this on a Friday," Taekwoon admits, finally twisting the cap from his well-fidgeted-with soju. "I'm not kissing Hakyeon."

Hakyeon huffs indignantly. "Fine. I didn't draw your card anyway. So mean, Taekwoonie." He pours a second shot of soju but doesn't drink it, merely sipping from the shot glass. " _Now_ Jaehwanie and I will demonstrate."

Jaehwan's hand tightens on Hakyeon's thigh as Hakyeon puts his glass down. There's an immediate shift in the mood of the room, the air becoming heavier, charged. Hakyeon turns to Jaehwan on his right, lifts fingertips to brush aside his bangs, stroke down his jaw, slip over Jaehwan's lips. Jaehwan's eyebrow lifts, a challenge, and just like that, it's over, Hakyeon turning back to the room at large. "You see! This is what we're doing. And it escalates each time."

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," Wonshik moans, heartfelt, stretching his limbs across the floor. He wraps his hand around Taekwoon's ankle and Taekwoon's foot twitches sympathetically. "Fine."

"Everyone?" Hakyeon asks, and receives only affirmative (if somewhat mutinous) mutters. "Good! So. Taekwoonie is next."

Taekwoon hasn't had anything to drink yet, but he levels an appraising look on his soju bottle before standing and striding over to Sanghyuk. He drops to sit on his haunches in front of Sanghyuk's armchair, and Sanghyuk widens his eyes and raises his eyebrows, insolent. "Come on, hyung."

"I'm steeling myself," Taekwoon bickers. A moment later, he rears up, catching Sanghyuk behind the neck and dragging him closer, ghosting lips over Sanghyuk's temple, his cheekbones, before pressing their brows together, their lips a breath from touching.

"Good!" Hakyeon chirps, and Taekwoon cries out, pained, and falls back to curl into a cringing ball on the floor. Sanghyuk squawks for all he's worth.

"God, why, _why_ , why," Taekwoon repeats, and Hakyeon gives him a moment to collect himself. He reaches over to pour a shot for Taekwoon as Taekwoon slinks back to his seat on the couch, and Taekwoon takes it gratefully. "Wonshik," he rasps out when he's swallowed the liquor, "it's your turn."

Wonshik doesn't sit up as he lifts his card. A damning number 2 stares Taekwoon in the face and Taekwoon turns to Hakyeon, leveling a pleading look on Hakyeon like Hakyeon will save him. "You can tap out," Jaehwan answers instead, and it visibly galvanizes some competitive streak in Taekwoon.

"God. Fuck. Wonshik." Taekwoon sighs but leans down when Wonshik crawls over to him.

"I don't want to do this either, you know," Wonshik says conversationally, one hand on Taekwoon's knee, the other steadying him on the floor. Taekwoon wordlessly offers his soju bottle to Wonshik, who swigs gratefully and licks his lips. "I. Can do this though. Okay?"

"Okay," Taekwoon laughs, ruffling Wonshik's hair, cupping his cheek in one hand. "So do it."

Wonshik lifts himself up to kneel between Taekwoon's legs, eyes dropping to Taekwoon's lips, turned up in an amused smile. He pushes his fingers through Taekwoon's messy hair, down his neck, to his shoulder, before he pulls Taekwoon to him. Their lips meet.

All hell breaks loose. Everyone in the room is screaming, cursing, or clapping. It really doesn't matter, because Taekwoon's lips are fuller than Wonshik's, and they taste like soju and _really bad ideas_. The kiss stays chaste, but it lingers until Taekwoon gently pushes Wonshik away with a hand on his shoulder.

" _Shit_ ," Hongbin murmurs earnestly.

"LR goes in for the kill," Sanghyuk adds, gleeful.

Taekwoon lobs his soju cap at Sanghyuk and it hits him square in the forehead, falling into his lap as he yells, " _Yah!_ " Taekwoon is back to his amused smiling, but now Wonshik returns to sitting at his feet, resting his head against Taekwoon's knee. Taekwoon's fingernails scratch at Wonshik's scalp almost absently.

"Good job, Taekwoonie and Wonshikkie," Hakyeon encourages, delighted. "Hongbin!"

"No," Hongbin immediately vetoes, holding up his '3' card. "I'm not making out with Jaehwan. More importantly, I'm not getting up from my chair to make out with Jaehwan." He has a point, limbs spread-eagle on the chair. One leg is thrown over an armrest while the other foot is on the floor. 

Hakyeon sips his second shot and tips his head magnanimously. "That's fine, Hongbinnie. Jaehwan, do you have a question for Hongbin?"

"Hongbin," Jaehwan begins, tilting his chin up and looking down his nose. Hongbin mimics the action, mocking. "You're such a meanie. A curmudgeon, even. You don't have to _say_ I'm not cute, because that's the message everyone gets."

"That's not a question," Hongbin asserts.

"I'm getting there! Appreciate my artistic build-up!" Jaehwan unscrews his soju cap and swigs from the bottle. "Hongbin! Do you _actually_ think I'm repulsive, or do you think I'm cute? If not, pick which adjective you think is...fitting."

Hongbin turns a bit green around the gills, swinging himself around to rapidly pour and take a shot. "Fuck. Fine. No, I don't think you're repulsive."

"And?" Hakyeon prompts, prim as ever.

"And I don't think you're cute. I think you're gorgeous. Be fucking careful, your head won't fit through the door if it swells much more."

"Be nice!" Hakyeon admonishes, but the damage is done. Jaehwan looks like Christmas has come early and Hongbin has taken another shot by the time Sanghyuk lifts his '4' card.

"Wonshik, you're gonna have to move out from behind the coffee table," Sanghyuk declares, stretching his arms above his head as he stands up. "I'm gonna give you a nice gross tongue kiss. Some quality saliva exchange."

"I'm weak at the knees already," Wonshik grumbles, but obediently scoots away from Taekwoon and lifts his face to Sanghyuk. True to his word, Sanghyuk leans down ( _way_ down) to give Wonshik a slow, thorough kiss, making sure to let the group catch a lewd flash of tongue as Wonshik goes all boneless and pliant beneath him. When Sanghyuk pulls back, Wonshik's breath is rapid and he looks confused, like he's asking questions of himself that he's never had to ask before now.

"Are you okay, Wonshik?" Hakyeon asks gently, and Wonshik snaps out of it.

He sags back down to lie on the floor. "Uh. Yeah. I'm." He gropes around until he finds his soju and sits up enough to take another couple of swallows. "Peachy. Swell."

Leaderly concern knits Hakyeon's brow. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. It's good. I'm good."

Hakyeon's eyes narrow skeptically. "Okay," he concedes. "I'm last. And I got Hongbin."

"What about me?" Jaehwan protests, and Hakyeon laughs, followed quickly by chuckles from the rest of the group.

"By process of elimination, you got me, and you've already had a turn with me," Hakyeon teases.Jaehwan whines, pouting his lips out to more peals of laughter. "Fine, Jaehwannie." Hakyeon puts his '5' card down on Taekwoon's lap and finishes his shot. He smiles at Jaehwan, happy and seductive, and slides one leg across Jaehwan's lap, settling himself above Jaehwan.

"Come here," he commands quietly, and Jaehwan surges up to catch Hakyeon's lips with a whimper. Hakyeon presses close to Jaehwan, firm and insistent. Jaehwan parts his lips submissively, and they're right where Wonshik and Sanghyuk left off, making out sultrily. Hakyeon rolls his hips in Jaehwan's lap and Jaehwan's hands fly to the small of his back, fingertips dipping beneath the loose waistband of Hakyeon's studio pants.

How to top Sanghyuk's turn, though, Hakyeon muses, as he focuses on drawing out more of those high, needy noises from Jaehwan. Hands, he concludes, and acts, running his hands over Jaehwan's clothed chest, over his nipples, and Jaehwan breaks the kiss to gasp in a breath and exhale it on a pleading, " _Hyung_."

Hakyeon is half-hard, can feel Jaehwan's answering arousal beneath him, but he just laughs, rubs a hand bashfully over the back of his neck. The room is silent until Taekwoon clears his throat.

"Hyung, you have a turn with Hongbin too."

"No," Hongbin preempts, tone almost bored.

"Why not?" Hakyeon shoots back. He doesn't care that he's just wasted his question.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough." Hongbin shrugs, and Hakyeon disentangles himself from Jaehwan to sag back into his seat.

Clapping his hands once imperiously, Hakyeon declares, "Shots! All around!"

Brought to attention, everyone crowds around the table, pouring shots for themselves.

"To three things as always," Hakyeon starts, and lifts his glass. The others follow suit.

"Our fans, bless their hearts," Hongbin starts, followed by, "Our continued good fortune," from Wonshik and, "Latent bisexuality," from Sanghyuk. Their glasses clink together and they toss back their shots.

"I'm doing another two," Hongbin mutters, topping himself off, and Sanghyuk lifts his bottle in solidarity before upending it over his mouth.

Hakyeon presses his lips together bossily. "Cards! Give them back so we can redistribute."

Everyone throws their cards back to the center of the table, but now they land amongst a mess of shot glasses and soju caps. Hakyeon gathers them all and mixes them up, taking the top card and passing the stack to his left, to Taekwoon. It makes the rounds and Hakyeon glances to Taekwoon. "I made you start last time because I demonstrated with Jaehwan, but if you want me to start I can."

"Does it reset?" Taekwoon asks. "Do we start back at the beginning?"

"If you want," Hakyeon allows, holding up the '2' he's pulled. "Do you want?"

Taekwoon swallows visibly. "No," he admits, and Hakyeon's smile is self-satisfied, smug with easy confidence enhanced by soju heating his blood.

Instead of straddling Taekwoon, though, Hakyeon tugs at Taekwoon until Taekwoon is in his lap, long limbs arranged awkwardly atop Hakyeon. He skims his fingertips down Taekwoon's neck, jaw to shoulder, and Taekwoon shivers.

"Hakyeon," he whispers, and Hakyeon hums, tugging lightly at Taekwoon's earlobe. "Please, get it over with."

"I want you to enjoy it," Hakyeon says back, serious, and Taekwoon makes a strangled noise and kisses Hakyeon impatiently. It's rushed and hot and Hakyeon's nails rake down Taekwoon's back, up his thighs, Taekwoon's hips rutting up against the heel of Hakyeon's hand.

" _Fuck_ ," someone says vehemently—Hongbin or Wonshik—and Taekwoon pulls back to gasp in a breath. Hakyeon doesn't let him breathe, pulling Taekwoon down so Hakyeon can get his mouth on Taekwoon's neck, kissing his pulse point wetly, teasing with his teeth until Taekwoon gasps at the sensation of a gentle bite. Hakyeon drags teeth, lips, tongue down Taekwoon's throat, to the neckline of his shirt, and now Taekwoon's hips are hitching up against Hakyeon's hand steadily. He's hard, Hakyeon is hard, and Taekwoon's lips are sloppier when he kisses Hakyeon now.

"Hey, um, guys. Your turn is probably done." That was definitely Hongbin, his voice slightly off. Taekwoon and Hakyeon are both breathing hard when they part, searching each other's faces for some explanation. Taekwoon laughs suddenly, breathless.

"Your lips are puffy," he giggles. "I told you I didn't want to kiss you." Hakyeon neck-chops him, indignant once again, before shoving Taekwoon to the side unceremoniously.

"So mean, Taekwoonie," he repeats. "It's your turn, meanie Taekwoon."

Taekwoon groans, putting his head in his hands and taking a couple of deep breaths. He swigs straight from the soju bottle now. The room is spinning. He hasn't drunk that much, but he's still _so_ hard, problematically and uncomfortably so. "I got Wonshik," Taekwoon says neutrally, and Wonshik groans in empathy as Taekwoon drops to the floor and kneels carefully astride Wonshik's hips. "Are you not even going to sit up?" he asks petulantly, and Wonshik shakes his head.

Taekwoon tugs at Wonshik's hand until Wonshik sits up. "That was so hot," Wonshik admits, before he rucks up Taekwoon's shirt and puts his mouth on all that skin, drawing out keening moans from Taekwoon at teeth grazing his nipples. Wonshik frees one hand to reach up and offer it to Taekwoon, who looks at it, perplexed, before he gasps—Wonshik has progressed to biting at Taekwoon's neck—and clutches Wonshik's hand in both of his, drawing two fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking, moans muffled but no less hungry.

In the background, Hakyeon swaggers around the table and gathers up the mostly-empty soju bottles—all except Hongbin's, because when Hakyeon reaches him, Hongbin begins chugging his soju defiantly. Hakyeon rolls his eyes and takes Sanghyuk's, returning them to the kitchen and leaving them out on the counter. Hongbin's bottle is nearly empty when he gets back, and Hongbin thrusts it at him forcefully. Hakyeon, ever obliging and gracious, takes that one as well.

"Are you two quite done?" Jaehwan asks when Hakyeon sinks down next to him. Wonshik and Taekwoon seem to come to a stopping point, and Hakyeon's hand slips around Jaehwan's waist, under his shirt, petting tenderly at the skin he finds there. Hakyeon's focus, though, is on Taekwoon, who's unsteadily getting to his feet, hunching in on himself as much as he can, trying to hide the obvious tent in his sweatpants.

"It's Wonshik's turn," Taekwoon mutters, curling his knees to his chest as soon as he hits the couch.

The room is hushed now, everyone catching their breath, realizing now that this has the potential to descend even further, weighing their options. Wonshik eventually says, "Hongbin," and Hongbin's face ticks. "You don't have to. If you don't want to."

Their collective gazes all hone in on Hongbin, who stalks over to Wonshik, still kneeling on the floor, and yanks him to his feet. "Come on, Wonshik, if you're gonna realize you're bisexual you're gonna do it standing up." He doesn't give Wonshik time to respond before he fists a hand roughly in Wonshik's hair, dragging him in to lick obscenely over his lips. He kisses Wonshik like it's a competition he has to win, all domineering teeth and tongue and guiding tugs of his hair.

Hongbin wastes no time in running his free hand down Wonshik's torso, to the bulge in his sweatpants, dragging his hand hotly over Wonshik's clothed cock. He moves lower, grips harshly at Wonshik's balls, and Wonshik breaks the kiss to moan, loud and wanton.

"Fucking shit, Hongbin," Sanghyuk beseeches. "Let the man live."

"Hongbin," Wonshik gasps, and Hongbin lets go, shoves his hand down Wonshik's pants and jacks him loosely a few times.

"God damn it—Hakyeon, can I sit down?" Hongbin protests, and Hakyeon, obviously stifling laughter, nods. "Or fucking not, because it's my turn. And I apparently have to kiss Sanghyuk—"

"Uh, no," Sanghyuk cuts him off. "Wonshik might be into that _pain pain_ bullshit, but I? Am not."

"There's not a rule for that," Taekwoon points out, and Hakyeon hums in thought.

"I'll let it pass," he decides, and Sanghyuk lifts up his card.

"Then I got Jaehwan." He shrugs. "Are you coming here or am I coming there? If I come over there, Hakyeon-hyung has to watch me make out with you up close and personal."

Hakyeon shakes his head furiously. "No, I refuse. I can't do it. Sanghyuk is a _baby_."

Jaehwan shoves him with one bony shoulder. "He's already kissed Wonshik! With tongue!"

"He could do that in a _movie_!" Hakyeon protests. "I'm not watching him make out with you!"

Huffing out an annoyed, "Fine," Jaehwan flounces over to Sanghyuk and leans down to meet Sanghyuk's lips. Sanghyuk's hands fly up to clutch at Jaehwan's waist, and Sanghyuk stands, slipping a leg between Jaehwan's. Jaehwan whines into the kiss as Sanghyuk's hands roam, chafing at his nipples. He grinds his hips against Sanghyuk's thigh at a playful pinch of the soft skin of his sides, outright moans at a firm grip on his ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_ ," comes Wonshik's pleading voice, and then there's a rustle of fabric.

"Wonshik, could I have a word with you?" Taekwoon asks, and then a door opens and shuts. Jaehwan is humping Sanghyuk's thigh outright now, making needy little whimpering noises as Sanghyuk kisses down his neck.

"Hyung, your game isn't working," Hongbin says, deadpan, and Hakyeon scoffs. "Are you _cleaning_?"

"Someone has to make sure the dorm doesn't smell like liquor and _men_ ," Hakyeon responds pointedly. "I'm going to go make sure Wonshik and Taekwoon don't kill one another. I'd appreciate if you'd take this to your bedroom, Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk pulls away from Jaehwan long enough to say, "My room is also Wonshik's room, and I don't know that he's keen on this happening there."

Hakyeon hums again. "Oh, I think he's warming up to the idea." His voice is mischievous in a way that can only bode ill for the members as he dusts off his hands and walks away.

Hongbin shifts uncomfortably in his chair. Jaehwan separates himself from Sanghyuk. "Hongbin." His voice lilts up at the end, questioning, and Hongbin throws up his hands.

" _Aish_ , fuck it. Fuck it. Ugh." He knocks away the grabby hands Jaehwan is making at him, pulling Jaehwan down to kiss him firmly. He gets one hand under Jaehwan's pants and his fingers curl around Jaehwan's cock. "You could hurt someone with this, hyung," he teases, rubbing the pad of his finger over the head just hard enough to confuse Jaehwan, who squirms like he's not sure whether he wants more or wants _away_. "Fuck." Jaehwan bows his head to kiss docilely at Hongbin's neck. Hongbin strokes his hand down Jaehwan's cock, slow and teasing.

"Fuck," Jaehwan echoes, voice rough against Hongbin's neck. Sanghyuk presses himself against Jaehwan's back, his cock hard where Jaehwan can feel it against his ass. "Oh my god," he gasps as Hongbin's hand moves faster, Sanghyuk's hips grinding against him. Jaehwan slips a hand down to drag the heel of his hand against Hongbin's crotch, and Hongbin inhales sharply through his teeth.

"Bedroom," Sanghyuk murmurs, licking wetly behind Jaehwan's ear. Jaehwan shudders, nodding, and finally has a moment to breathe, to think about how surreal it is that they're all here, all so turned on, and _going to do something about it_ and _God_ , he can't get naked fast enough.

It's...possibly even more surreal to enter the bedroom and see Wonshik balls-deep in their main vocalist, Taekwoon's arms around Hakyeon's waist and his mouth around Hakyeon's dick. Taekwoon is making these keening sounds, mostly silenced by Hakyeon's _actual dick_ down his throat, and Wonshik's breath is hitching in harsh pants as he pounds Taekwoon from behind, one hand on Taekwoon's dick and the other tugging Taekwoon back onto him. As they watch, spellbound, Wonshik shifts a bit on his knees and goes harder, and Taekwoon's moans crescendo. Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon away from his dick so that Taekwoon can cry out, wordless, undone by pleasure.

"Jaehwan," Hakyeon says, breathless. "Come here."

"You tell him that a lot." Sanghyuk's tone is conversational. He could be discussing the weather, for all he seems affected. His hand presses against his cock, belying that, and he pulls Jaehwan against him, Jaehwan's back to his front. "Be patient, bossy hyung."

"Yah, Sangh—" Hakyeon begins, but cuts himself off as Sanghyuk slides his hands under Jaehwan's shirt, rucks it up, puts Jaehwan on display. "Touch his cock." Hakyeon changes his tune quickly. "He likes it when you play with him. He wants to feel pretty."

" _Hyung,_ " Jaehwan whines, drawn-out, as Sanghyuk takes the direction, lifts his hand for Jaehwan to lick before dipping below his pajama pants and stroking a few times, hard and fast, twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

The sound of flesh against flesh slows and Taekwoon gasps, "Hongbin," from the bed. " _God—_ " Hongbin's clothes leave a trail along the floor as he staggers over to Wonshik and Taekwoon. Hakyeon transplants himself obligingly onto Sanghyuk's bed, and Hongbin kneels where Hakyeon had been, fucks Taekwoon's mouth roughly down onto himself.

"God, Taekwoon, your mouth," Hongbin growls, and Taekwoon's throat tightens, a moan vibrating down Hongbin's cock as he's filled from both ends. " _Fuck_."

Wonshik pauses long enough to dissolve in disbelieving laughter, and Hongbin, meeting his eyes, follows suit. Taekwoon lifts his head and says, petulantly, "Yes, we're all not gay here, but I want to _get off_ —" Wonshik rolls his hips slowly and Taekwoon's mouth drops open, immediately filled again with Hongbin's cock. Wonshik leans forward to meet Hongbin's mouth in a messy kiss before he leans back, fucking Taekwoon in earnest.

Wonshik groans breathily, hips stuttering into Taekwoon now, close to the edge. He wraps his hand back around Taekwoon and Taekwoon arches into it, which apparently does it for Wonshik. " _Fuck_ ," he breathes as he stills, hips stopping altogether before working slowly, riding out his orgasm inside Taekwoon. "God, goddamn, Taekwoon, Hongbin—"

"Shut up," Hongbin says, half-biting, half-laughing. "Your face is stupid."

Wonshik's hand flies over Taekwoon's dick, and Taekwoon lets out his loudest moan yet, taking Hongbin as deep as he can as he bucks into Wonshik's hand and _comes_ , spilling over Wonshik and onto the covers messily. Hongbin holds him for a moment before curling his fingers in Taekwoon's hair and yanking him off of Hongbin, so Taekwoon can moan and sob in pleasure. His hand gentles as he kisses Taekwoon through it.

As soon as he bats Wonshik's hand away from him, now painfully sensitive, Taekwoon is back on Hongbin, sucking his cock like an old pro. His mouth is wet and messy and Hongbin's been on edge all evening, prickly with it, watching his bandmates get hotter and hotter for each other. He thrusts into Taekwoon's mouth, rubs his fingers over Taekwoon's jaw soothingly, and Taekwoon makes these needy little whimpers around him. Wonshik returns to this plane long enough to kiss Hongbin messily.

"Come down his throat," Wonshik demands, low and raspy with arousal. And really, that's all it takes before Hongbin's hips hitch clear off the mattress.

"Fucking—shit, Wonshik," he grits out, shooting down Taekwoon's throat. Taekwoon gamely swallows it all, wiping his hand across his mouth as he pulls back to jack Hongbin through it. Waves of pleasure spark through Hongbin as Taekwoon draws it out, kittenish licks on his cock, loose fingers feeling rougher with each passing second. "Fuck, Taek—"

"Wonshik," Hakyeon calls from across the room. "Come kiss me."

"I don't know if I can stand up," Wonshik admits, but wobbles to his feet and over to Sanghyuk's bed, collapsing next to Hakyeon, who's sitting on the edge, legs spread wide around Jaehwan's shoulders as Jaehwan sucks him off. Wonshik can't think too hard about where Jaehwan's index and middle fingers have disappeared between Hakyeon's legs, but he kisses Hakyeon slow and languid.

He also can't think too hard about the fact that Sanghyuk has a pillow beneath his naked hips, humping into it, lying on his stomach as he buries his face in Jaehwan's ass. One hand is loose around Jaehwan's cock, not moving, but his mouth makes these little slick noises every time he pulls back to breathe and dips back in. Jaehwan's cock leaks lazily over Sanghyuk's hand.

"Are you close?" Wonshik asks Hakyeon, because Jaehwan is nothing if not enthusiastic, plush lips sliding down Hakyeon's cock like he was made for it.

"I am," Hakyeon admits, and Wonshik brushes his hand across Hakyeon's bare chest, pinching a dark nipple between two of his fingers. " _Fuck._ "

"Oh, god, that's hot," Sanghyuk gasps, thrusting two fingers in and out of Jaehwan. "Hyung never curses." His two cents given, he licks in between his fingers and Jaehwan whimpers around Hakyeon, his mouth getting sloppier around Hakyeon as his hips hitch into Sanghyuk's loose grip. Sanghyuk's hand tightens and Jaehwan comes, back arching exquisitely. A full-body shiver runs down his spine.

"Jaehwanie, ah, I'm coming, is that okay—" Jaehwan goes all the way down and _sucks_ , and Hakyeon cries out sharply and pulls Wonshik into an impassioned kiss. Jaehwan's fingers in Hakyeon's ass crook up and Hakyeon _yells_ , breaking away from Wonshik to gasp, "Yes, yes, _yes,_ that's perfect, Jaehwanie—"

Sanghyuk, who's jacking himself off, watching on with his lips hanging open, grinds his teeth and makes a choked noise, streaking Jaehwan's lower back with white.

Hakyeon winces when Jaehwan pulls his hand away, leaning down to kiss Jaehwan deep and thorough. A hush falls over the room, the six of them all sweaty and sated, the sound of heavy breathing the only thing disturbing the air.

"Shower," Taekwoon finally murmurs, pitching himself sideways off the bed. "Jaehwan." Jaehwan scrambles to his feet, grimacing at the state of his knees, and helps Taekwoon limp to the bathroom. They both look wrecked, Jaehwan's mouth red and swollen, Taekwoon's thigh shining with come.

"I'm going to put the soju away," Hakyeon declares, dabbing at himself with a tissue from the nightstand before walking out of the bedroom, businesslike and stark naked.

"Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go," Sanghyuk calls after him. Wonshik laughs and heaves at Sanghyuk until Sanghyuk flops on top of him, clammy and spent. He submits himself to Wonshik's limbs winding around him like a kraken taking down a ship, aggressively cuddling Sanghyuk.

"I want the next shower," Wonshik mumbles, but his eyes are slipping closed. "Tell those assholes to hurry up."

" _Word choice,_ " Hongbin hisses from Wonshik's bed, laughing. " _Jesus_."

Hakyeon strides back into the room right in time to dispense righteous neck-chops all around, throwing himself onto Wonshik's bed and encroaching on Hongbin's personal space. Hongbin yowls in protest before sighing and allowing it. "You're not sweaty. How are you not sweaty."

"I'm magic," Hakyeon confides with a wink. "Hyukkie and Wonshik can have the next shower."

"Hey? Hakyeon? Fuck you," Hongbin says, smacking Hakyeon's bare ass sharply. "There won't be any hot water by the time they're done."

"A cold shower to match your frigid personality," Hakyeon quips, patting Hongbin's hair. "Cute Hongbinnie."

"Fuck you," Hongbin grumbles, quelled. "They're getting each other off in there. I can hear the whining."

"We've bonded," Hakyeon agrees sleepily, pressing his face to Hongbin's chest. "I'd call it a successful group meeting."

He chooses to count the groans he receives from all assembled as resounding agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i'd like to apologize to vixx, god, and also my mom i'm s o r r y~~
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/slowlorisvevo)
> 
> [tumblr](http://rapjoonhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
